


The Happiest Place on Earth

by CharliP1989



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/pseuds/CharliP1989
Summary: The Jeffersons head to Disney World on the anniversary of Martha's death.  What could possibly go wrong?  Cross posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Happiest Place on Earth

September sixth was always a rough day for Thomas Jefferson. It was the anniversary of his wife, and mother of his daughter’s, death. While he had been dating his girlfriend Olivia for almost eight years and didn’t want to be with anyone else, he promised his dead wife he would never remarry. Olivia loved his daughter Darcy like she was her own.

Thomas normally kept to himself on the sixth, and this year shouldn’t have been any different. But Darcy’s school was being renovated and he had to work during their usual vacation time, so the family was headed to Disney World for two weeks. They’d be accompanied by Olivia’s parents and Thomas’ mother, Jane; not only to call it a full family trip, but so Darcy could spend the night with her Nanny and Poppy should her parents wish some quality time alone.

“Dad! Dad this is so cool! You can see the giraffes from the balcony!” Darcy called, running in to the living room. 

“I’m glad you like it, Princess. It was either this or the Grand Floridian,” Thomas smiled, sitting down on the sofa, putting his leg up to rest.

“For you and Grandma sure; too bougey for me and Ollie,” she said, sitting next to her dad on the couch. “Are you gonna be ok, daddy? It won’t be too much for your leg will it?”

Thomas pulled her in to a side hug. “I’ll be fine, Darce. Just a lot of breaks and a lot of time in the hot tub when we get home from the parks. I’m going to do everything you want me to do; no exceptions.”

The door to the villa opened and Olivia stepped inside; her dark hair braided down her back. She wore a deep purple sundress with sandals; a pair of lilac Minnie ears on her head.

“What are you two still doing here?! We’re at Disney World! The parks are calling!” Olivia cried, walking into the living room.

“My daughter is letting me love her; I’m holding her hostage until she says no!” Thomas said, squeezing Darcy tight.

The young girl squealed. “Daddy nooo! I’m an almost adult! Lemme go!”

Olivia smiled, sitting on the table in front of them. “Your grandma is going shopping at Disney Springs. Your nanny and poppy are going to Epcot if you’d like to join them. Or we can hang out here; go to the pool, watch the animals. Our dinner reservation isn’t until 8; so plenty of time to kill.”

Darcy smiled, getting out of her dads’ arms. “I know you won’t let me go to a park by myself yet, so I’d like to go with Nanny and Poppy. I can shop at home; I wanna ride roller coasters,”

“Be good, Princess. We’ll see you for dinner tonight.”  
“You’re still not going to tell me where we’re going?”

Thomas shook his head. “Nope; still gotta have some surprises darlin.”

Darcy sighed. “Fine. Nothing too fancy though, Daddy. We do fancy all the time at home. We’re on vacation.”

“I picked the spot tonight,” Olivia told the girl, handing her the Minnie ears.

“Thank god! Ok, I’m going! Love you! Bye!” The twelve-year-old positioned the ears on her small afro and ran out the door.

Oliva laughed and took Darcy’s spot on the couch. “She’s a whirlwind,”

Thomas nodded, kissing Olivia’s temple. “A hurricane more like it. And I’d appreciate it if my baby would stop growing up. She’s almost taller than you!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault she has tree genes like you! And I’m not short! I’m travel sized for your convenience,”

“Whatever you say, baby. Whatever you say.”

She chuckled and kissed him gently. “I’m going to grab a shower. You’re welcome to join, but I know you haven’t had the chance to have your moment for Martha. Take a break, Tommy. You deserve it,”

Olivia headed to the master bathroom, leaving Thomas alone with his thoughts. Ten years ago today he lost his Martha. Ten years ago Darcy lost her mother. The accident could have been prevented; they all could have lived and been a family. But Martha insisted they go out; insisted on driving her new Porsche to the restaurant. The truck came out of nowhere; hitting the driver’s side square on. The car flipped twice, landing on its side. Martha died instantly; Thomas left with a broken heart and a mangled leg.

But Thomas knew that if the accident didn’t happen, he never would have met Olivia. Her fiancée passed in a similar accident; the now lovers meeting at a support group. They instantly took to each other like fish to water. Olivia accepted Darcy like her own; loving the small girl as much as her father. As the years went by, Darcy began calling her Ollie; a mix of Olivia and Mommy. He wanted to marry Olivia from the first I love you; but made a promise to Martha he just couldn’t break.

Thomas rose from the couch and went to the small kitchen of the villa. Opening the fridge, he found a container with contents he wished he could never see again. The small container held a piece of tiramisu; Martha’s favorite dessert. He let out a pained gasp, dropping the container and slipping to the floor; tears streaming down his face.  
Olivia heard the crash and ran to the kitchen, finding her lover in a heap on the floor.

“Thomas! Thomas what happened?!”

He couldn’t get the words out. He sobbed uncontrollably, pulling at his curls.

Olivia sat on the floor and gathered him in her arms. She held him close, rocking him slowly. “Baby, breathe. You’re having a panic attack. Follow my breathing. You’re ok, it’s alright.”

Thomas followed her instructions, slowly getting his breath back. He gripped her dress tight and buried his face in her neck.

“Hey, can you tell me five things you can see?”

“The living room, my cane, the floor, a painting, you.”

“Wonderful. Four things you can touch?”

He rasped, “Your dress, my socks, pain in my leg, your cheek.”

She kissed his fingertips. “So good, Tommy. Three things you can hear?”

Thomas stuttered, “your voice, my heartbeat…the ice machine.”

“Almost there. Two things you can smell?”

“Air freshener and your perfume,” He almost said dessert, working himself up again.

“Last one. One thing you can taste.”

Thomas smirked. “Your lip gloss.”

Olivia laughed and kissed his forehead. “Welcome back, baby. Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head. “Not really. Just found something in the fridge that just kind of set it all off. I’m sorry I scared you,”

She shushed him. “Stop. You don’t have to apologize for any of this, Thomas. This day’s a rough day for you. And will probably always be. It’s ok to feel whatever you’re feeling; just don’t bottle it up.”

He nodded and nuzzled into Olivia’s neck. Breathing in her scent, Thomas closed his eyes and relaxed in her arms.

Olivia giggled, caressing his cheek with her thumb. “Sleepy baby. Let’s get you in to bed. This tile isn’t comfortable.”

She helped him up and aided him in his walk to the master bedroom. Tucking him in to bed, she gently played with his hair until he fell asleep. Olivia tidied up the kitchen; throwing the offending dessert in the trash. She grabbed her laptop and went back into the room, using the time Thomas napped to make dining reservations and book spa treatments for the rest of their vacation.

A few hours later, Darcy returned to the villa. Spotting her dads cane on the floor, she picked it up and ran to bedroom. Spotting her dads sleeping figure, she tiptoed closer to Olivia.

"Hey Ollie? Is dad ok?"  
  
Olivia held a finger to her lips and motioned for the girl to join her on the bed. "Your mom passed away ten years ago today, Darcy. It's just hitting your dad a little harder than usual." 

She nodded. "I don't really remember her, but I do remember dad crying himself to sleep...until he met you," 

Ollie wrapped the girl in a side hug. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. You’ve been with us since I can remember. You’re my mommy; my Ollie. Daddy is so happy and in love with you; honestly, it’s a little disgusting. We're lucky to have you," 

"Yes we are." A tired voice agreed.

Both girls turned to find Thomas smiling at them. Darcy climbed onto the bed, lying on her father’s right side and cuddling him. “Everything ok, daddy?”

“Everything’s perfect, Princess. How was your day?”

“Great! Nanny and I rode _Soarin_ four times! But the three of us need to talk.”

“Oh do we,” Olivia said, climbing up to be fully on the bed.

Darcy nodded. “Yeah. So there’s all kinds of buttons that cast members give people if they’re celebrating something. And I saw one that was super cute. It was for newly engaged couples. And I want you two to have one.”

Thomas signed. “Darcy, we talked about this. Olivia isn’t going anywhere; even if we don’t get married.”

"I know you promised mom you wouldn't marry again but you didn't know Ollie then. if you don't ask her to marry you, she's gonna marry me, daddy. I want her to officially be my mommy; my Ollie.”

Thomas kissed her forehead and held her close. “You really want that?”

The small girl nodded.

He smiled. “I want that too. I’ve wanted it for a while; even have a ring. So, Liv; what do ya say? You wanna be a Jefferson, darlin?”

Olivia chuckled, wiping tears off her cheeks. “Of course I want to be a Jefferson. And Darcy’s Ollie.”

The couple shared a kiss; Darcy cheering. The family cuddled in bed, until Darcy shot up.

“I almost forgot! Daddy you gotta wear these tonight,”

She grabbed her bag and produced a pair of bright magenta Minnie ears; complete with polka dot bow. 

Thomas laughed. “Of all the types of ears in the park, you picked those?”

“Well magenta is your favorite color, Daddy. You know you can pull it off,”

She grabbed a hair tie and sat behind her father. Pulling his hair back into a bun, she secured it before positing the ears perfectly on his head. “Yes! You’ll match us! Daddy you look great,”

Olivia chortled and grabbed her phone; taking a picture of the two for Instagram. “Yep, it’s a keeper,”

Thomas looked at the phone and let out a loud laugh. “Hey, we’re in the happiest place on earth. Anything that makes my girls happy is alright with me.”


End file.
